El atrapasueños
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Definitivamente el atrapasueños que la profesora Trelawney le ha dado, no le trae nada de suerte. ¿O quizás si? Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Abril "Ravenclaw" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**El atrapasueños **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

** Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Abril "Ravenclaw" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

**Personaje:** Cho Chang.

* * *

La clase de adivinación es aburrida.

A esa conclusión ha llegado Cho mientras escucha a la profesora Trelawney hablar sobre las posiciones de los planetas y la manera en que los afectará durante la próxima semana. Se dirige hasta una chica bastante pálida que va en Gryffindor, lo toma la mano con una inusual delicadeza y le susurra algo al oído que nadie puede escuchar. Inmediatamente la chica se pone de pie y sale corriendo del aula en un mar de lágrimas.

La profesora se sigue moviendo por la estancia como un insecto gigante adornado con collares de diferentes colores. A cada estudiante le dice algo diferente, predicciones acerca de conversaciones que se darán, mascotas que les serán regalas y besos que recibirán por medio de un robo de amor.

«Si alguien planeaba sorprender a una chica, robándole un beso —piensa Cho con aburrimiento—; la profesora Trelawney acaba de arruinar esa sorpresa.»

Cuando voltea ligeramente la cabeza puede comprobar que hay algunos chicos sonrojados. Cho recuerda que la primera vez que asistió a la clase de la profesora de adivinación, le dio la impresión de que en cualquier momento comenzaría a morir ahogada por los montones de collares de cuentas que lleva comúnmente alrededor del cuello. Por no hablar de los gruesos anillos y pulseras que lleva en torno a los dedos y a las muñecas. Imagina que uno de sus anillos o una de sus pulseras saliera volando, le sacarían un ojo a alguien.

Cho se imagina la situación y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios. No solamente ha sonreído, también ha dejado escapar una leve risa que ha captado la atención de la profesora Trelawney.

Ahora la atención está puesta en ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que causa tanta gracia en ti? —pregunta moviendo sus manos de esa forma tan teatral que a Cho nuevamente le da la sensación de que uno de sus anillos o una de esas pulseras van a terminar en el ojo de alguien.

La chica se siente incomoda y permanece inmóvil como una piedra en el cojín mullido en el que está sentada. Los ojos de la profesora, que se le hacen demasiado grandes por causa de los lentes que utiliza, están clavados en ella como dos cuchillos.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, querida —le recuerda y sus compañeras sueltan pequeñas risitas por lo bajo—. ¿Acaso mis predicciones te han dejado sin palabras?

—Sus predicciones me han dejado tan atónita —Cho no sabe qué significa exactamente la palabra pero le ha parecido adecuada de decir y la profesora parece regocijarse en su propio ego—, que estoy segura que hoy no podré conciliar el sueño.

Nuevamente hay un coro de risitas que los oídos de la profesora pasan por alto.

—Yo tengo la solución indicada para eso, mi dulce niña —asegura y se mueve rápidamente al compás de las llamas de la chimenea hasta una estantería de madera—. Esto te va a ayudar a conciliar el sueño, llévalo colgado en tu cuello todo el tiempo que puedas y verás como tus sueños son ligeros como una pluma.

Al principio le cuesta darse cuenta de qué se trata pero cuando la profesora extiende el artefacto en su dirección, Cho entiende lo que es.

Un atrapasueños.

Su padre la ha comentado que tanto los muggles como los magos creen que un atrapasueños colgado en la cabecera de la cama, ahuyenta los malos sueños y permite descansar en tranquilidad. Ha escuchado de los atrapasueños colgados en las cabeceras de las camas o incluso a los pies, pero jamás ha escuchado que dicho objeto se tenga que llevar colgado al cuello.

Cho lo toma en sus manos y se da cuenta que las plumas que cuelgan en el extremo son más suaves de lo que parecen a simple vista e instintivamente busca su mochila para guardarlo allí.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le exalta la profesora Trelawney, su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente por el grito que la profesora ha pegado—. Debes colgarlo alrededor de tu cuello, no debes colocarlo en la mochila. Es un objeto inerte que no tiene que conciliar el sueño por la noche. Cho rueda los ojos con cierto exaspero.

Por supuesto que ella no quería que su mochila "pudiera conciliar el sueño", sabe perfectamente que los objetos sin vida no pueden hacer tal cosa. Se siente tonta gracias a la profesora y se muerde la lengua con rabia. Finalmente se cuelga el atrapasueños en el cuello.

—Utilízalo durante todo el día y verás como en la noche tendrás un sueño deseado —la profesora toma en sus manos el atrapasueños y Cho debe inclinar la cabeza hacía adelante, el cuero le lastima la nuca—. El accesorio hace resaltar la finura y la palidez de tu cuello. Si quieres puedo prestarte alguno de mis collares, siempre y cuando no los pierdas o destroces.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Me siento halagada profesora, pero me temo que debo rechazar su oferta —dice, se sorprende de saber hablar de ese modo—. Prefiero que le conceda ese honor a otra estudiante, más devota de sus conocimientos.

—Como quieras, querida —suelta el atrapasueños de repente y se aleja.

Cho vuelve a respirar con normalidad y casi suelta un suspiro cuando la profesora desvía su atención hacía otro estudiante.

Cuando la clase termina, Cho es interceptada nuevamente por la profesora Trelawney quien le dice:

—Querida, sin ánimos de ofenderte pero me parece que tienes que agregarle algunas cuentas a tu mochila porque la pobre está sin gracia.

o—o

El atrapasueños no le trae buena suerte y Cho lo ha comprobado aquel día.

Es el primer partido de Quiddich de la temporada y ese es el único tema de conversación en el gran comedor, sobre todo en las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Tratándose de otro partido Cho no estaría tan nerviosa pero el hecho que deban enfrentarse a Hufflepuff hace que sus manos tiemblen esporádicamente. Ella sabe hacer determinadas maniobras con la escoba y sabe evitar darse contra una de las gradas como no sabía el chico que fue buscador antes que ella. Ella usualmente se tiene confianza cuando del Quiddich, y de otras cosas, se trata.

Pero algo es diferente.

Cedric Diggory es el buscador de Hufflepuff y aunque no es la primera vez que se va a enfrentar a él, hay algo que ha cambiado entre ellos dos. Quizás solamente ha cambiado en Cho y él ni siquiera este enterado de este cambio. Desde que el muchacho le ha sonreído de una manera que para ella fue muy especial en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Cho no ha parado de recordar la forma en que sus labios se curvaron en su dirección.

Cuando piensa en Cedric Diggory sus mejillas se ponen rosadas como los pétalos de una rosa.

—Mira quien está ahí —le susurra su amiga Marietta al oído, ella ya se ha dado cuenta de todo.

Cho se voltea y sus ojos negros como la noche, se encuentran con los grises de Cedric Diggory quien viene entrando con su grupito de amigos de Hufflepuff. Él le sonríe y ella le devuelve tímidamente la sonrisa. Siente sus mejillas arder y sabe que nuevamente se ha sonrojado.

—Hola, Cho —dice llegando a su lado y la chica apura un trago de zumo de calabaza para que él no se de cuenta que se ha puesto nerviosa por su aproximación—. Solamente quería desearte suerte en el partido y que más allá del resultado que pueda tener, todo seguirá en términos amigables.

Ella asiente con un movimiento de cabeza quizás demasiado efusivo.

—Igualmente para ti —pero él no ha podido entender lo que ella dice, ya que el zumo de calabaza sale disparado de su boca hasta terminar en las mejillas de Cedric—. Lo siento tanto.

Cho se pone de pie rápidamente.

—No ha sucedido nada —asegura Cedric limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano—. Fue un accidente, a cualquiera puede sucederle.

Pero ella sabe que ninguna chica le escupe zumo de calabaza al chico que le gusta.

—Cedric... —dice ella pero el chico no la escucha, ha comenzado a andar en dirección a la mesa de Hufflepuff mientras algunas chicas de esa casa se ríen por la torpeza de Cho.

Se siente tonta y no se atreve a hacer contacto visual con el muchacho.

Definitivamente el atrapasueños que la profesora Trelawney le ha dado, no le trae suerte.

No le trae nada de suerte.

o—o

Cedric Diggory le ha dejado ganar.

Ese es el rumor que se extiende por los pasillos del colegio y no tarda en llegar a los oídos de Cho. Primero ignora los comentarios, decide no prestar oídos. Si bien es cierto que ella no se siente tan buena buscadora como lo es Cedric, eso no quiere decir que no pueda ganarle. Pero cuando escucha la conversación jocosa de dos chicos que van en el mismo año que Cedric, que decide buscar al chico y enfrentarlo.

—Cedric le ha dejado ganar, no tengo duda —asegura el primero que tiene el cabello rubio como una espiga de trigo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —pregunta el segundo.

—Piensa en esto: Cedric quiere salir con Cho, pero ella no aceptaría si él hubiera atrapado la snich y hubieran ganado el partido, se sentiría lo suficientemente humillada como para salir con él —explica—. Por esa razón le ha dejado atrapar la snich.

Cho no termina de escuchar el resto de la conversación de los chicos, está demasiado enojada como para escuchar algo más.

«Se sentiría lo suficientemente humillada como para salir con él.»

Le busca por todo el castillo y cuando finalmente lo encuentra sentado con sus amigos en los bancos de piedras que hay en el patio, no duda en decirle:

— ¿Por qué le has dicho a todo el maldito colegio que me has dejado atrapar la snich?

Cedric enarca ambas cejas y se pone de pie.

— ¿Por qué no hablamos de esto en un lugar más privado? —le dice de forma calmada—. No necesitas hacer un espectáculo en medio del patio.

Cho se siente como una niña pequeña que está recibiendo una reprimenda de su padre y asiente con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Su mano se cierra entorno al atrapasueños que de repente se siente más pesado en su cuello.

— ¿Dónde has escuchado eso?

—Todo el colegio está diciendo que me has dejado atrapar la snich, ¿es cierto?

—Eres una buena buscadora, por algo tienes el puesto que tienes —dice—. No puedo entender como has dado crédito a esos rumores.

Se siente más tonta que nunca.

—También he escuchado algo más —responde con el rostro ardiéndole—. Unos chicos de tu año estaban comentando que me has dejado ganar para que yo saliera contigo, ¿qué dices de eso?

Ahora es el turno de Cedric de sonrojarse.

—Que quiero invitarte a salir es la única verdad de todo el asunto.

Sus miradas se encuentran y se funden en una sola.

— ¿De verdad?

Él asiente.

— ¿Este sábado en Hogsmeade?

—Estaré allí a las nueve.

La mano de Cedric se aferra a la suya sobre el atrapasueños y dice:

—Nunca te lo he dicho pero me gusta mucho tu atrapasueños.

La mirada de Cho se posiciona en el artefacto que le ha dado la profesora Trelawney. De cuero marrón como los troncos de los árboles, plumas ligeras como el viento y cuentas brillantes como las estrellas. Cedric la besa suavemente en la mejilla.

Después de todo el atrapasueños no le ha traído tanta mala suerte.

o—o

A medida que los días transcurren y el día anunciado se acerca, el corazón de Cho se acelera con más rapidez.

Los rumores de que Cedric le ha dejado atrapar la snich antes, se han ido apagando con el transcurso de las clases.

Pero a ella ya no le interesa.


End file.
